The Violets and Roses
by WinglessLittleAngel
Summary: My life goes from lonely to romantic in a few hours , I get not one , but two . Two Beautiful seadwellers.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its been a long while since I've been on so here is something I typed up in my down time .

I don't own anything but the plot and me . So Enjoy this.

* * *

" Ash help." This was how everything started this train wreck.

" sure." This sealed my fate .

My day started in my first winter as an adult with my parents taking a ' spiritual trip' for half a year . I turned the Xbox on an the tv up to play my dancing games . My ritual for my free time is wake up , dance for an hour , and the medication with breakfast . But my phone blaring a ringtone interupted my schedule .

' It's a bit early .' I thought looking at the clock , it read seven am . " Yo?" I asked wiping my face with a towel . " Ash ,I need your help ." My bud Abby called me to ask for help. " Sure, I'll be over in .." I checked the clock to due mental math. " twenty , I'm stuck on foot ." I hung up and got ready to hoof it in the snow .

After my grandmom passed I had enough saved up to buy a small house , I moved up by Abby after we finished writing our old story we never got to. That was last year after I turned nineteen . I'm twenty now and still single it's a drag.

The snow crunched under foot as I walked threw Abigail's yard . I listened before knocking.

" Damara stop molesting tav !" Abigail sounded exhausted . I knocked and realized for once I had to look down at the eye hole .

The door flung open and there stood Abby .

" Thank Jashin ! Ashlee settle them please !" Abby stormed off upstairs with a huff.I walked into the living room still bundeld up with my Kishin scarf ,like the one in soul eater , wrapped around my face .

Sixteen troll cosplayers were in her living room. Alpha and beta , I shook my head and gave a screach . That turned them to me with a slight fright . " Calm your selves assholes , your in my sisters house not some park . " I started to unwrap my face as they sat down .

" Oh cod another Kar ." I looked over at the voice . An Eridan cosplayer was sitting with the Cronus ." Some things don't need to be said but you can bet your sweet ass I'm gonna say it . " I winked causing him to sit there trying to figure it out .

" Abby I have averted the crisis ~ you can come down now ." I heard feet hit the stairs . " Not our fault lil beach couldn't handle this ." I heard the distinct Meenah whisper under her breath . " I'll be right back , move and I'll choke you out ~" I skipped to the stairs to pop my contacts out . The black uchiha ones , Abby wanted to borrow them .

But now my eyes were the deep electric blue the normally were . I handed her them as she touched the floor ." What's up with the cosplay group?" Abby shook her head with a nervous blush ." Their real , KK is real ~" she squealed and I was worried . " Abigail , it's not possible . " Abigail pulled me in to the living room . " Sollux lift her with you psiioniics ."

The cosplayer huffed a smug ' why' which Abby used to say." She doesn't think you can do it ." He looked at me as the air around me started crackling . "Whoa!" I got lifted up and held up . I was shocked mentally so I let out a loud scream that caused him to drop me . The bad thing was he dropped me on my back and hitting my head on Abby's coffee table . I blacked out just as Abby dropped by me . I slipped in and out with hearing a few times.

" Shit sol ya just killed her . " Eridan's voice broke threw into the dark.

" She's still breathing."

"She needs stitches though." My eyes creaked open as someone parted the hair on the back of my head . I was laying on someone's lap, they had shorts and leggings ." Ughmmm." I let out a groan as a drop of blood dripped off my eye lid .

" Ashlee ?!" Abby's face popped in to view .

"Mm?" I smiled at her as someone started sewing my head up. I was so distant I didn't feel much. Blood dripped off my face and onto the couch.

" She's a bad ass bitch Kurloz ." I heard Gamzee's voice no problems there . " I don't wanna brag but I'm a hellion . " I got sat up by porrim ." Oh dear , Kanaya get some warm water in the sink. " the tattooed troll dragged me to Abby's kitchen . She washed my hair out and cleaned my face off . With help she dried the long mane of mine .

I walked back to the group. " Yo, thing one , how cool did I wipe out ? " I saw Mituna grin wide ." Totally fucking awthomely!" I have him a high five . " Sweet . Thanks for the fall Sollux ." Sollux shook his head like he would have if I were Mituna . " I need you to take the upper half of the color group . Tyran , violet, indigo , and blue . " Abby looked at me pleading with her eyes . " Fine . I get the cuties though~" Abby knew I liked the Amporas .

" Meenah fair warning , piss her off and she'll hang you with your braids " Abby said with a giggle . "Like she could." The air dropped in temperature . " I can and will . I swear if you piss me off I might just go into a blind rage . I might not even know what I did till I wash the blood from my hands. " I looked Meenah dead in the eyes . And to get it threw cracked a wide smile . " I'm sure my living room walls would look lovely with fuschia spattered around ." She looked shocked and then at the Makaras .

I gave Abigail a hug and started the treck home as my head started pounding . " You alright my wicked sister ?" Gamzee poked at my shoulder as I dug my key out . " My head hurts ." Equius mind helping a motherfuker out ?" Equius nodded and picked me up .

" That's my house . " The group made their way here with my directions ." Swveet , nice hivwe." Equius set me down so I could unlock my door. " Shut it Ampora . No one talked to you." I let them in with a sigh. "Rule times. In this house it's is a queendom , not a democracy . I make the rules and deal out punishment ." I shook off the snow." Rule one, for the Zahhak, don't touch my glass figurines . Two, Meenah you wanna start shit do it outside . Three, come to me if you need some thing ." I pulled Cronus and Eridan to my living room .

"Care for a dance ?" I smiled and put out a hand ." Sure ." Cronus took my hand with a gentle touch . Eridan sat down on the couch watching . I turned on my radio and started the cd I made . I was eye level with his nose , he smiled and we took a few quick breaths before we started cantarella .

All threw out we were laughing and smiling at each other's mess ups . I bowed at the songs end. "Your up Eridan . " I pulled him up as magnet started playing . He came up to my neck in height . " wwhats wwith all the kindness ?" He asked before I twirled him. " Your both mega hotties and I am a nice girl."

Cronus wolf whistled at that ," You sure don't like Meenah vwery much." I nodded with a smile." She's a bitch who needs an attitude adjustment . " Eridan looked depressed at any mention of his former crushes general area . "Hey there mr. Frowny fins , cheer up ." I kissed his cheeks and then his forehead ." With a handsome face so sad it'll break my heart . "

He smiles gently, his cheeks started blushing . " aye so pretty mama's a charmer ." I nodded blowing him a kiss .

" My old nickname was red club." He looked confused , I lifted the shirt off my left side .

" Makes more sense to show you." On my hip was a crimson club . " Me and a few friends didn't fit into anything of any romance so sub categories fit. I'd rather have two loves to care for . My bud Abby is red spade . She'll only hate some one she loves ." He and Eridan looked at my old tattoo .

I nuzzled Eridan's neck moving his scarf . " Is the red club wvilling to have joint partners ?" Cronus smiled as I held Eridan close ." The boss needs to think about it ." I pulled Eridan into my lap with a yawn .

* * *

Author's note: I need a good beta reader. I'm always typing on my computer so I'll be waiting for messages and other things.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:At the end of this I have a note vote on my page Yes or No.

* * *

I've had the Leijons over for almost a month now and life is a lot better . I actually can stand my co workers in the cake decorating department at the store I work at . When I come home it's to my two loving boyfriends who can't wait to keep me away from the other six trolls dwelling in my home .

Life is good for once .

" Ashlee I'm going to need you to put in over time on the wedding cake . " my boss asked me because I hadn't clocked out yet . I took the job because money is needed badly . She handed me a set of keys and left .

I pulled out my cell phone and called the house . It rang once , twice , then picked up ." Yellowv babe . So wvhen ya gonna be home ?" I put on speaker to start icing the decorations . " That's the thing muffin , I won't be home till later so you and our pretty babe are incharge . I'll try to finish before two am . " The wall clock infront of me read nine pm. "I left some money in the coat by the front door I'll order a few pizzas for you guys to eat . " Ignoring Cronus ' whine I glued on edible gems with icing . " Love you muffin . I'll call you back in awhile ." I hung up and started punching in the nearest to my house pizza place , P.J.

" Okay I'll repeat it back , one large Olive and pepperoni , a cheese , and a meat lovers . " I said while sprinkling sugar crystals on the tops of the cake layers . "They'll be at your house within the hour ma'm . " I said thank you and hung up calling the house back .

" Hello lovve ." Eridan answered the phone with a slight cheer . "Foods on its way , is everyone behaving or do I have to come home early ?" I heard Eridan laugh a bit . "Wwe're okay . Cro is watching tv and I'm laying beside him . " I heard him hit Cronus .

" You almost done ? Wve wvant you home wwith us . " Cronus' voice sounded like I kicked his puppy . " Almost , poor thing . I just have to put the cake in storage and lock up."

I started wheeling the cake into the walk in fridge . As Eridan asked me something cute.

" WWhats a wwedding Ash?" I locked the door with a giggle ." Where two people pledge their love and life to each other . They promise each other to only love them as long as they both live ." I heard Cronus laugh and say something I couldn't hear .

" I'll be home in twenty boys the pizzas will beat me there . " I said love you and hung up walking to my car . I started it up and started my way .

' eleven -twenty . I'll get home at eleven fourty .' I thought to myself as I popped in my vocaloid CD . Abby burned a few songs I liked onto the disk . The one I currently was listening to was 'Yuri Love' . In my defense Rin and Miku are adoreable .

With a few songs down and passing a pizza truck I pulled up into my drive way . Stepping out I caught sight of how I looked .

I was streaked with icing and sugar , my hair hung in a messy pony tail with strands sticking out every where, and worst of all I was shining with sticky sweat . Groaning I walked to the front door too tired to really muster a happy stance . Walking in I smelled pizza and the smell unique to me .

" M home guys ." I grabbed a soda on my way threw the kitchen to the living room . I plopped down next to Cronus and snagged a slice of meat lovers . "Don't wve get a kiss ?" Cronus wiggled his eyebrows knowing it would make me giggle .

" Food first , then affection. " he laughed as every one conversed freely . I must have been dozing off because one second I'm listening to Cronus , the next I'm lying in bed between the two . Looking into their faces I could see them sleeping soundly .

Something seemed off but I let the notion go being I was tired . I begun to poke Eridan in the side . "Wake up . I want affection." He started to wiggle .

I kissed his nose as he blinked awake ." Love me?" I hugged him tightly . "Wwhat is that glubbing smell comin off you ?" He put his face to my neck and was breathing in curiously . Giggling and squirming was all I could do as his slim arms held me there .

From my line of sight I saw his ear fins flutter with every few breaths , his lips were resting on my shoulder , and I could tell he could feel my heart pick up speed . " Cro , get up." Eridan spoke into my shoulder as he kicked Cronus awake .

And he had the same reaction but this time I saw his face . His violet irises were almost lost as his pupils enlarged , he got a doped up looke to him, and then started rubbing up against my back . "What is going on ?" My face started to burn as I felt teeth graze my neck .

" WHOA THERE MATE !"

Before I even knew it I was squashed between the two as my neck and shoulders were being attacked with kisses and subtle bites . The bites were gentle enough that and blood that could be drawn wouldn't be felt .

"Smells like ..." Cronus was getting distracted by something Eridan was doing . I on the other hand was getting painfully turned on . "Wwhat Cro ?" Eridan left his place on my collar bone .

"Right , you wvernt around mature adults ." Cronus started reminiscing ." Lil mama is in heat . If humans have that ." Made the sign for maybe . I had the realization I was giving off so much smell they were being drunk off it .

'Come on Ashlee you know you wanna . ' my brain was yelling .' What could be so bad ?'

I was uncomfortably slick between my legs. Cronus had me sitting on one of his legs and Eridan was nuzzling my stomach . Between kisses and shifting I found myself rubbing against Cro's leg .

" Please stop or actually fuck me if you don't ." I was tired of the pain in my stomach ." Can do ." I felt cool hand trail down my stomach and to the button of my pants. "Babe help her pull em off ." Cronus lifted me alittle as Eridan pulled my pants off . My butt was sat in Cro's lap , his hands exsploring my skin .

As the cool hands pulled my shirt up his fingers traced faint scars . Grim reminders that I was different . The scars were angled slits . Thin but not lines , they followed three ribs on each side. With my shirt gone I was left naked and inbetween two people I loved .

Cronus kept me in his grip while Eridan curiously looked and touched me . Eridan was most curious about my chest and I suppose he would have been . He poked one of my breasts." Wwoww , really firm." He pinched the skin and pulled a little.

After a few Cronus was working on my neck as Eridan played with my chest . I was getting really hazy but still there as little kisses were being planted over my heart . I whined and bumped my butt into Cronus . "Fuck me !"

The two laughed , Cronus gave Eridan control of my wrists as he leaned me forward a bit . A faint zipper chink noise came from behind me as Eridan distracted me with nips on skin wherever he could put his mouth .

Cronus' hands moved my legs apart leaving me kneeling above him with a knee on each side of his hips . A faint squirming against my entrance warned me before the cold appendage slithered in . Biting back a moan I dropped onto him with light squeak.

"You okay babe ?" Cronus asked with a slight strain. I nodded but jumped as his bulge wriggled abit . It felt weird but it also felt good . " Eridan be a good baby , momma's breast are for you ." Cronus said making me blush . ' I'm momma ? Wait Cronus knows humans produce milk ?' My mind blanked after Eridan's mouth wrapped around my right nipple and gently started suckling . I squeaked a bit louder than before and grinded my hips down harder.

My stomach felt kind of tight and I felt like I was getting sweaty . My skin was covered in bites and red blotches . After what seemed like half an hour Cronus pull me tight against him and let out a groan . It startled me but not as much as the stretching my stomach did . Not long after the stretch I let out gasp an let out loud moan as I followed Cronus' finish.

The two let me pass out with sleepy sigh and tucked me in as Cro took care of Eridan .

AN: I'm thinking about writing an invader Zim story because its my current inspiration blast from my past. Pm me if you think I should.


	3. Chapter 3: Pitch black rage

**AN: in this chapter I wanted to tell y'all I've been very sick so it's been taking forever to get things done . Enjoy this and thanks for alerting this to a few people.**

Chapter 3: The pale turns pitch, can they let forgive ?

" No Cronus , I will not speak with her until she speaks to me first ." Towards the middle of July my 'Sister' and I had a rough patch and I was still seething in anger . " Ash , please . " Eridan was sitting in my lap curled against my neck. We were alone after I dropped the Leijons, zahawks, and Makaras off with Abigail.

"It's not healthy for you." Cronus' hands rubbed my shoulders trying to calm me down ." It's my vacation let me be mad ." We sat in silence while I watched Steven universe .

" Lets go out to eat." I kissed Eridan's forehead setting him down. I went up to our room and opened my dresser . I got out my cosplay moon princess dress , well it was a normal formal gown but I made it to be princess Serenity . I debated attaching her neo queen butterfly wings but decided to not do it and got dressed . I slipped on pearl white slippers and did my newly dyed hair up in the pigtail buns .

As I stepped down stairs my boys were waiting for me with smiles ." We are eating fancy tonight . " I took their hands after I tucked my wallet into the top of my white stockings .

I led the boys down town to a nice restaurant called 'luminarie ' , it was French and the owner owed me a favor for the wedding cake I had finished and delivered .

"Welcome to Luminarie ms. How can we help you?" A man stood at the counter to write our names . I looked around as I have him my party's name . The restaurant had a gold and amber pallet and gave off a sunset feeling .

" Little Wedding Saver!" My cheeks were assaulted with kisses . "Hello Jeanne~" I smiled pulled back to the world . Jeanne was a tall French woman , she owned the store and was my godmother . She had grown up with my mother and only recently left Florida . She had naturally golden blond hair and peachy skin . She had the most beautiful jade color eyes .

" I came to eat dinner at my favorite mama's restaurant with my boyfriends ." She smiled and shook her head. "Fine taste in gentlemen dear ." Jeanne took us to a table in the center room. " I'll bring out a dish your little lover girl loves." Jeanne went to the kitchen through the double doors .

"Wwell it's really...gold ?" Eridan looked around trying to strike up conversation . Inturn I laughed quietly . " Jeanne loves the color don't worry ." I looked at the two and thought deeply.

What drew me to the Amporas that the 'MaKaRa ' boys didn't have . Eridan was needy and hurt , which brought out the mother in me . He was precious perfection when he pouted or chewed nervously on his lip before asking for a kiss. The little waves of longing that rolled off his voice when I was at work . Those were just the little quirks my young lover had .

His older counterpart was the opposite , Cronus was physical in his emotionally standings . He would get jealous when other people took my attention or time . He was really protective over Eridan as if he was more our son than second love . When we were getting off track Cronus would lure us back to him with little kisses or nudges .

He had the habit of laying his head on my stomach and asking questions . The questions went from 'Wvould you still lovwe us as humans ?' To the newest one time stamp last week. 'Do you think wve wvould be good parents?'

"Hey doll , you spaced out ? " I blinked confused to snap back and see Cronus looking worried ." I was thinking , don't worry ." I looked over to Eridan to see him happily eating a fried triangle of Bree cheese." It's good ain't it honey." I kissed his cheek and wiped the little bit of oil off his lips with the napkin.

Our dinner was an appetizer; the cheese, a potato soup. We left Jeanne a tip and went out to shop . The shops lining the streets were colorful and flashed . Right now we were in an all ages store . "One day I'll wear a dress that pretty ."

I pointed at a maternity gown . It was a knee length purple dress with a black belt . "Wwhats it for?" Eridan looked at the dress on the pregnant bellied manquin. "Well a girl like me gets pregnant , when that happens a baby or more start growing inside her . While this happens her stomach gets bigger and bigger to accommodate the babies ." I made the motion for the stomach by placing my hands on my own and moving them forward .

" Your wvilling to let a wvriggler growv inside ya ?" Cronus asked picking up a hanger with one of the dresses . I of course nodded , I had always wanted to be a mother . " Then buy the dress . Then me and Eri get to wvatch you get a cute belly." He have me a toothy grin handing me the hanger .

"Making a baby isn't so simple for us Cronus ." I walked in between the Amporas as we looked for more shops. "But you humans can produce by yourselvwes ." Eridan nodded but corrected him. "She means wwith is Cro . Human and troll , there's no guarantee her eggs are compatible." I heard Cronus groan and sigh .

"We can try but don't get your hopes up." I nudged Cronus into the ice cream shop with Eridan . I didn't expect who was in side .

" Kar ! How are you?" Eridan went to the group at the counter as I stayed by Cronus . We walked to the register as she walked beside me ." Hey." Abigail said all peppy and I wasn't in the mood for it out of her . So I ignored her .

"One mint and two butter pecan ." I ordered and paid . The cashier scooped up our ice cream and handed them to me and Cro .

" Eridan , you can talk to your friend later. " I dragged him to our own table by the door.

Abigail looked at me offended and possibly hurt .' Fucking reap what you sow .' I couldn't help thinking as she looked me in the eyes once . While we ate Cronus and Eridan tossed baby names back and forth.

"Wvhat about Rosalie ?" "Wwhy?" The were now combining our names and seeing . Karkat walked over to us with Kankri ." Hey guys . Long time no see." I waved at them as they sat .

"She sent us over to see what has you in such a trigg-" " Abigail sent us to see what bit your ass and stuck ." Karkat had cut Kankri off to save us a lecture.

"Nothing I'm only doing as she asked and fucking off . An if she wants to talk to me I suggest she doesn't act so innocent . She's half of the downhill moirallegiance ." I took a bite of icecream and sent a straight death glare Abigail's way. I could see her face shift down and look away.

" I used to feel like I could never hate her but she tends to forget I have a handicapped brain. Little ms perfect never understood all I wanted was my only friend . Just tell her big sister says it's pitch black now . She has her pale big brother ."

I got up with my clothing bag , Cronus and Eridan followed me out . " We're going home... I need to clear a room." I was picked up by Cronus while we walked home .


End file.
